Confidential Complication
by Liuva
Summary: Raven Queen and Daring Charming are complete opposites. Raven is a Rebel for one and Daring is a Royal. They rarely ever interact let alone notice one another and are in fact enemies in their destiny. But what happens when strange circumstances bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

There is a girl by the name of Raven Queen. Raven is destined to be the next evil queen as part of her heritage, but that's not what she wants so she goes against the rules of Ever After and doesn't sign the Book of Legends.

Now her school, Ever After High, is in utter chaos. The Rebels and The Royals just can't seem to get along and agree. In the event of a year, Raven has made many friends, but also many enemies including the Headmaster Grimm. She can only wonder how she will solve this dilemma!

And then there's Daring Charming. His primary concern is whether or not his teeth are shiny enough to blind the eyes of unsuspecting students. Destiny? Who cares? I mean uh, following your destiny is good... I think... Right? Oh wait I think there's something in my teeth!

These are two completely different people. Rarely do they ever interact except for that one time Raven thought a love note written by Darling's brother was written by Daring himself. Now that was awkward.

You would think that they would spend the rest of their highschool years as nothing more than strangers. But the universe works in strange ways. In an unusual chain of events, Daring and Raven who were once strangers are now about to turn into something more. Whether that's friends or best friends or more, that's up to the universe to decide.

"Wait! What did you say?"

Nothing, Maddie. Now on with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for checking out this story! To tell you the truth, Dexter and Raven are one of my EAH OTPs, but I just thought creating an unusual pairing would be interesting ;P I'm excited to write this though it might not be too long... but we'll see ;3 This fanfic is also available at Wattpad as well under my username Veneficita. I prefer wattpad because you have more options there (more creative freedom imo) but most of the people that like the fandoms I write for are on so I'll mainly update here. Thank you once again!

 _Listening to: Ride With Me - Nadia Ali_

* * *

Chapter 2

If we all have a destiny that we have to follow, then why bother giving us free will at all? Why not just make us mindless sheep that do whatever their told, which includes following their destiny like they're supposed to? This was something Raven couldn't understand. Questions kept piling up as each day went by about her destiny and her obligations to follow it.

Sure she made it past Legacy Day without having to sign The Book of Legends, but that didn't solve anything. Soon, one way or another she would have to settle things for once and for all. It wouldn't be easy, but she'd find a way.

Today, Raven walked to class alone. Maddie was sick so she had to sleep in, which was rare for her. It felt empty without her positive energy to cheer Raven up and distract her from her worries. It was one of the only things that got her through the days. With nothing else to focus on, she lost herself in the frustration she felt about her troubles and zoned out on her surroundings. Only when she bumped into someone did she snap back to reality.

She saw that she'd accidentally knocked over someone's books. When she looked up, she immediately panicked. The crystal blue eyes sitting behind black-framed glasses and soft tufts of chestnut brown hair made it clear just who he was.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Dexter!" she cried and immediately begin picking the scattered books and papers off his floor.

"No worries, Raven," Dexter chuckled, "It happens."

Dexter had been more confidential lately, atypical of his shy self. Maybe because he knew now that his feelings for her were mutual. But despite that, he'd been wondering how to take his relationship with her to the next level since they weren't exactly an official couple yet. Maybe he'd ask Cupid for advice.

"So," Raven said interrupting his train of thought, "How have you been?"

"Great," he replied confidently and then proceeded to ask, "I was wondering. Wanna hang out again sometime? Maybe today after school in the Hocus Latte, if that's okay with you."

Raven smiled as if he didn't even have to ask, "Of course."

"Alright. It's a date then."

Raven, still smiling, nodded and then waved goodbye. The two went their separate ways to their classrooms, happy that they would be able to spend some time together after class. She didn't need Maddie after all. At least for today.

The building shook from the wailing voice that screamed "Where is my precious mirror?"

Oh, typical Daring. He lost his mirror again and now it was the end of the world. He ran around his room frantically checking under the mattress and anything that had four legs. His roommate Hopper who was currently just a frog watched his roommate as he went on another one of his panic attacks, catching any flies that were buzzing around. He would help if he could, but there's nothing a frog could really do. Unless he gets a kiss from a girl, perhaps.

"Hopper! This is a disaster! I have nothing to admire my beautiful face with! How will I make it through the day?"

Daring slumped to the floor, grabbing his hair from the roots. He then proceeded to make animalistic noises. You could say the mirror is to Daring as food and water are to any normal human. He continued to demonstrate his loss of sanity until there was a knock at the door.

The door opened. "Um, Daring?"

Daring saw Apple leaning against the door frame and felt as if all the planets were correctly aligned again and ran to her.

"I think you forgot this," Apple said and held out his mirror.

Tears formed in Daring's eyes. Such a kind act would never be forgotten. He takes the mirror and finds heaven.

"I'll be going then," Apple said smiling, "See you!"

Daring was too focused on his reflection to even remember that Apple was just standing there. Oh how good it felt to see the one he loves again.

Raven groaned. She had a test two days from now and she wasn't sure how she would pass it on such a short notice. She almost forgot that she had a date later that day until she saw Dexter. She walked over to say hi, but then saw that he was talking to Cupid.

"Hmm. I guess you could just ask her straight up," Cupid told him.

"You think so?" Dexter mumbled and then blushed, "I mean I know she likes me, but it's still kind of nerve wracking. I've never gone out with anyone before."

"Well, it's up to you," Cupid replied, nervously chuckling, and then the bright expression on her face darkened. "Good luck Dexter. I gotta go."

She turned her back and walked past Raven. Raven felt bad for eavesdropping because she knew exactly what they were talking about, so she decided to act as if she didn't hear anything. She tapped Dexter on the shoulder.

Dexter widened his eyes from surprise and then turned around. "Hey Raven," he said quietly.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked.

"Y-yeah! Just give me a second. I need to put my stuff away." It was so obvious that he was nervous about something. It was so cute that Raven couldn't control the smile that tugged at the corners. He was going to ask her out and they were going to officially become a couple. The thought was so exciting, but now she was starting to get nervous.

They both went to their lockers and put their stuff away. They then walked together to the Hocus Latte pretending as if this was just like any other ordinary day.

"Daring Charming, you are one handsome man!"

Said by none other than Daring himself. But not out loud. He couldn't pay too much attention to himself because after all, the ladies wanted some too. He enjoyed the screams he heard when he flashed his pearly whites. It just proved how amazing he is. But while he was doing that, he was interrupted when he saw from the corner of his eye a familiar figure; his brother. What a pleasant surprise!

He turned around and walked over to Dexter who noticed him and greeted him with a "Hey Daring."

"Why hello there Dexter!" Daring cried cheerfully.

"I assume you found your mirror," Dexter asked with his eyebrow raised. Raven sat there quietly observing the scene.

"You guessed correctly, brother! Isn't that great news?"

"Why yes. Yes it is."

"Well, I need to go now. The ladies need me!"

Daring only half turned around when he finally noticed Raven sitting in a chair next to Dexter, grinning with her eyebrow raised. Raven didn't have anything against Daring, but she couldn't help but think of how hilarious Daring's attachment to his mirror was. Daring could sense that a little bit but brushed it off.

He gulped in awkwardness, "I should get going now. Bye."

Dexter and Raven watched him walk away. Daring found Sparrow and began talking to him. Dexter and Raven talked for a bit until the barista called out their order which Dexter, being the gentleman he is, got up to bring to the table. He noticed Daring put his mirror on the table while talking which didn't happen very often and chuckled at the sight. He cared for his brother, even if Daring wasn't aware of it.

He set down the coffee cups and continued to talk to Raven.

"Daring is cheerful as usual these days, huh," Raven told Dexter.

"Yeah. He even put down his mirror," Dexter replied.

"Well isn't that a surprise," Raven said smirking. She glanced over at the mirror to confirm that it had indeed been put down, but noticed something strange. Yes, it was on the table, but barely. It was going to fall any second. And then she noticed that the mirror was moving by itself! Someone was using magic to slowly get the mirror to fall from the table.

"Is something wrong Raven?" Dexter asked, noticing her panic.

Daring loves that mirror, Raven thought, and if it were to break he would be upset for a while. She had to do something. She lifted up her hands and began conjuring a spell to push the mirror away from the edge of the table. When she finished, pink smoke burst from her hands and shot towards the mirror. Raven felt proud of herself for having done something good, but when she saw the real result, she gasped and remembered. Dark magic with good intentions only leads to chaos.

The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the cafe. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the source of the sound. They saw what had once been Daring's mirror was now just plastic with broken shards of mirror. Daring stared for a few minutes until he finally realized what had happened. There was pure silence for a few moments.

And then a scream of pain pierced through the silence.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for checking this out! I haven't watched Epic Winter yet but I hear that Daring has an actual love interest this time (which is great), but I have so many questions. It just seems weird that everyone is all of a sudden belonging to different destinies. I thought the purpose of the show was that you're supposed to **create your own destiny** , not that you **already** **have one** that might be different from what others already say? Well, we'll see how it plays out.


End file.
